


Removed

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [38]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: Getting out of the Brotherhood was the first step in a long walk.
Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752328
Kudos: 3





	Removed

Being removed from that toxic ideology made an incredible, vast improvement upon Danse’s mood and his own personal attitudes towards others.

It was hard to unlearn conditioning. As a civil rights attorney, Sophia had seen so many sickening displays of prejudice and heard the rhetoric enough times to spot it from a mile away. In the flash of anger in someone’s eyes, a tongue bitten down on by teeth that were trying as hard as possible to be polite despite their obvious reluctance, every cell in someone’s body screaming hate was so easy to spot.

Danse was whole-hearted in his beliefs at one point, but now is ground was shaken. 

He would shake Nick Valentine’s good hand. He called Hancock by his first name in casual conversation. Strong asked him a question and he replied without venom. This was progress.

But Danse still winced at Nick’s fleshless hand. He refused to call Hancock a mayor. He wouldn’t make eye contact with Strong for any period of time. When Sophia voiced her intentions to allow synths and ghouls in the Minutemen, he sputtered and flushed and stomped out of the room. 

It would take time to unlearn. It would take time to recalibrate. Getting out of the Brotherhood was the first step in a long walk.


End file.
